Mastering The Art
by h.lovely
Summary: Making up was always the best part of their arguments, but this time Duo is determined to use their little routine to his advantage.


**Warnings:** Just a little bit of shameless 2x5 smut, lemon, and minor fluff- if you can call it that from these two.

 **Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing is a product of Sunrise & Bandai Entertainment, I do not claim ownership to these characters, only to my own words.

 **A/N:** This is a companion piece to _Backwards Walk_ \- and part 2 in a series I'm calling _Inverse_. However, they are standalone pieces therefore it is not required to read the others in this series to understand this particular story. (I think you know the drill.) Leave a review if you are so inclined, I always appreciate any and all feedback!

* * *

 **Mastering The Art**

Duo had learned a litany of important things in his lifetime. How to hot-wire a car for instance, or pick locks, or even how to pilot a giant robotic machine of death. But few measured up to the lessons he'd picked up while dating a man with a notorious hair-trigger temper and a mouth to rival his own in size and audacity.

And with that being said, it was a wonder he and Wufei had made it as far as they had- _really_. Their bouts were infamous throughout the entire Sphere, even the likes of Heero Yuy didn't dare come within a hundred yards of their battle royals for fear that he might not return in one piece.

No, it was usually best to just let them have it out- and they'd only broken a handful of dishes and one measly bedroom lamp over the last few years- don't ask- and Duo had decided that that was a minimal enough track record thus far.

And also really- because the thing about their fights was- well- they _always_ ended in make-up sex.

Now, to what degree of course depended on the fight itself.

See, now in the event that someone comes home and has purchased, say, the wrong kind of detergent (spacer skin is fucking sensitive- go figure) the condescending quarrel might end in an evening spent dry humping against the dryer unit. Because, regardless of the soap, the laundry had been piling up for days.

However, a rousing debate over Chopin vs. Liszt might incite a slow and torturous, real and warm-blooded, actual _lovemaking_ session sprawled out on the living room floor. Half drunk bottle of wine abandoned and unorthodox chord progressions nothing but background noise.

Rescheduling dinner plans three days in a row because of working overtime- unpaid mind you- will undoubtably lead from scathing row to- well- fucking on the kitchen table. Screw the already-gone-cold take-out anyways.

And, without a doubt, a fiery spat on the cleanliness of the bathroom can only be concluded with a personal, one-on-one inspection of the shower. Whoever said a blow-job wasn't good, clean fun?

So it only seemed reasonable, from what Duo had learned over the years, that this current argument would be leading to something of the best fucking make-up sex the Sphere had ever seen.

"All I'm saying is that it's really not that big of a deal." Duo leaned against the bathroom's doorframe, twirling his toothbrush in the air with an odd little flourish before shoving it into his mouth.

Wufei sat on the edge of the bed, arms folded over a bare chest recently warmed by a quick rinse in the shower, foot tapping haphazardly against the hardwood floor. "It's a death sentence and you know it."

"You shed-" Duo's words were muffled and slurred from around his erratic teeth-brushing. "-that thish new position wasn't gonna cause us any pro'lems."

"It's not," Wufei threw back, rising to join him in the bathroom as Duo spit into the sink. "I'm not having this conversation as a superior- I'm having it as a concerned friend."

"Partner," came the one worded retort. Duo turned off the sink and turned to wipe his mouth against the edge of a hand towel.

Wufei's brows furrowed, confused. "What?"

A long finger tapped at his forehead abruptly. "Stop thinking like a Preventer," Duo said. " _Partner_. As in, not just friends- _partners_."

The realization hit Wufei at the back of his skull. Of course, they'd only had that particular conversation a handful of times so far- it would probably take a few more for it to settle in. Duo's eyes rolled almost painfully.

"Fine- let me begin again." Wufei followed Duo out of the small bathroom and back to his position on the bed. "As your _partner_ \- I do not believe taking on this assignment is a wise decision."

Duo pulled on a pair of cotton sleep-pants and stalked over to face Wufei. He leaned down and claimed a soft kiss. "Better," he answered with a gleam in his eye. "And I appreciate your concern _baby_ , but I'm still going."

Wufei reached out to grab him with a little snarl, but Duo was quicker, bouncing away and back towards the bathroom to shut off the overhead lamp. There it was, the lividity finally peaking through whatever resolve Wufei had managed thus far. Of course, the use of an unwarranted and apparently 'infantile' pet-name hadn't hurt either.

"L2 is volatile, unstable. The embargo has seen to that-"

"Volatile, unstable," Duo repeated, scratching at his scruffy chin for effect. "Yeah, sounds about right. All the more reason why _I'm_ the one that's gotta go."

It would be a difficult assignment that was for certain, but his statement was true. Who better to send off to rebelling, blockaded, defensive L2 than it's foremost native authority? Duo watched as Wufei's mouth quivered in an effort to suppress arguments that had already been rehashed multiple times. Yeah, should have never thought his new commanding position would do them anything other than provide another area to drum up disagreements in.

"Look, don't get me wrong-" Duo made his way towards a beside table, rustling through the drawer to find a chord for his mobile. "-it's not like I'm dying to go back there- but you have to admit it makes a helluva lot more sense than sending up some rookie or ex-Ozzie."

"At least let me provide you with more back-up." It might have sounded like a plea from anyone other than Wufei, who made it sound more of a resounding demand than anything else.

Duo turned with a scowl. "It's fine, I've already gotten everything in order. It takes a certain kinda person, you know that as well as I do."

The other man's teeth were clenched tight. "I just don't want to see anything happen. One little mistake and-"

"And _what_?" Oh, he had done it now, stoked the fire that had nearly died out so many years ago. But when Wufei went as far as to discount his ability, to even make the assumption that a mistake could or would be made at his expense- Duo actually growled in his direction.

"Just drop it already, okay? _Fuck_ ," Duo spat, trying not to let his fingers form fists at his sides. "I'm going- what's done is done. End of story. Point final. Capiche?"

"You're just as reckless as you were during the war. You never stop to think about the ramifications of your actions- especially the consequences for the people around you." Wufei spoke rapidly, avoiding any shared gaze by staring down at nothing in particular.

That got Duo. He stopped up short, literally ceasing all movement to stare at the man, imagining the little plumes of smoke that might should be emanating from the top of his head. And somehow, suddenly it all made sense.

"I get it now."

Wufei's eyes turned up to Duo, narrowing. "Get what?"

"You care about me." The braided man tried hard to reign in the need to gloat.

There seemed to be hesitance at first, like Wufei was fumbling for the right words in his mind. "Of course- I care about all our agents, that's part of my job-"

"No, no, no. You care about _me_. Specifically." His eyes glowed above a Cheshire grin. "You _like_ me, 'Fei!"

It was probably as obvious a statement as there ever was. They'd been fucking and playing the 'hetero-normal' dating game for how long now. But still it was a nice realization- and a fun new little button to be able to push seeing as how red it made the edges of Wufei's ears burn.

"Of course I like you-" the man was still fuming, but simultaneously running obviously nervous fingers across the sheets beneath him. Then his glare deepened harshly. "-would you quit smiling like that, you idiot."

Duo wasn't certain what it was- perhaps the primal instincts ricochetting dangerously about the room, the struggle for submission, the utter honesty they showed one another whenever they were at each other's throats- but suddenly he'd grown incredibly hard.

He was moving instantly in Wufei's direction, reaching out to clutch at the back of the man's neck, the need within him striking suddenly, burning them both with its immediacy. Duo's lips silenced the bubbling of protests, groaning inwards as tongues collided in a violent kiss.

And that's when he knew it was all over. It was no longer just an argument, just a lover's quarrel. Now it was a fight for dominance, a grapple for pleasure spurred on by the heat in the air around them and the potency of roaming hands, soft lips, and challenging teeth.

Duo's knees went to rest next to thighs, body hovering over Wufei's hips until teasing fingers went to force his back to the bed. But it would not be that easy as firm hands came to the braided man's waist- a welcome challenge- and twisted using weight as momentum pulling Duo to the sheets with a new victor straddling him now.

Their lips broke apart, gasping from the sudden exertion. Wufei reached down to tug at a few escaped strands of chestnut hair. "This doesn't mean our conversation is over," he said, voice deeper now.

Duo just smirked. "You make it sound like a polite little chat." He used the moment of distraction to his advantage, hooking a foot around the man's right knee, bucking up and rolling to throw Wufei onto his stomach.

The movements were too fast for his body to react as Duo wrapped ankles around calves, pushing knees outward effectively pinning his legs apart, and snaked an arm around the man's throat pulling Wufei up and into a kneeling position, back flush to his partner's stomach and chest.

"And you think I can't handle myself?" Duo breathed in his ear, tongue snaking along the lobe.

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Wufei bit out, clawing at the restraining arm, though only half-heartedly. This part too was over now and Duo had won, that much was abundantly clear.

In response Duo released his grip, pushing him forward, but not relinquishing the pinned position of his legs. There was only one way to handle a control freak and Duo was glad that had been one of the many lessons he had come to learn so efficiently.

Wufei leaned up on forearms as kisses ghosted down his spine, causing the man to shiver involuntarily. A hand found the edge of his shorts, pulling down to reveal his own half-hardened cock. Duo palmed it, stroking gently while resting his chest against hard shoulder blades.

"You think if I go to L2 I might not make it back," Duo mumbled through kisses at the neck beneath him.

Wufei's muscles rippled. "We are not talking-" he took an unsteady breath. "-about this right now."

"Yes, yes we are." Duo's grip grew a bit more powerful and he received a muffled hiss for his efforts. His other hand was busy fumbling for something at the nightstand now. "You know you can't actually control which assignments I do and do not accept, right?"

Wufei pushed backwards knowingly into Duo's hardness causing the man to chew against his lower lip. "I can try- can't I?"

Duo smiled at that; he could hear the obvious humor behind those words. Being infuriating did apparently seem to be the man's own brand of showing how much he cares.

A tongue swirled down Wufei's lower back, playful teeth coming to nip at his hip, before a slick finger teased at his entrance. It was met with resistance at first, but after a few experimental twists the muscles relaxed to invite a second appendage. Duo continued stroking with his other hand, a thumb sliding up to run over a sensitive slit until his fingers hit against the spot they'd been searching for earning him a harsh moan deep from within the other man's chest.

This went on for several more minutes until neither man seemed to be able to control themselves for much longer. In a fit of need legs were released, clothing stripped away, and a little foil packet was ripped open with Duo's sharp teeth.

The entry was slow and careful, contrary to how the evening had initially begun, until Duo was seated to the hilt. He leaned forward, breathing heavily with the intense sensation of tight heat. "Are we going to continue fighting about this?" he whispered into Wufei's ear.

The man beneath him swallowed, arching his neck forward to lean his forehead against the bedsheets. "This is not fair, Duo," Wufei bit out around grinding teeth.

"What?" Hips bucked slightly, causing his partner to stiffen and gasp. "All I want is for you to support my decision."

He was probably- no definitely- being a little bit cruel, Duo knew that. But the man had brought it upon himself, right? He sucked at the sensitive skin just below Wufei's jaw.

"Your coercion tactics are crude," came a smirking response.

Duo's hand found its way between the man's legs once again, grabbing the shaft a bit roughly to prove his point. Wufei groaned trying unsuccessfully to recoil.

"Fine, I support your decision," he spat out with as much venom as he could muster. "Now will you just damn well fuck me already?!"

The words surprised even Duo, but he couldn't let such an honest demand go unanswered. And so he did as he was asked.

Fingers pressed tight against angular hips, enough to excite but not enough to leave any telltale marks. Lips trailed lightly along a damp neck causing fists to tighten amongst the tangled sheets. The thrusting sounds of pleasure muffled against a tapestry of shared gasps and a few unintelligible keens of desire.

They were both growing close, Duo's thrusts becoming more erratic, deeper. Wufei responded in kind, arching his back to provide just the right angle for them both. He batted away a quivering hand from his own hardness, causing a warm chuckle to glide against his skin in response from the man above.

Duo let him have his control, what little he could hold onto at least, and then made his final few drives inward, slowing if only to prolong the sensation for as long as possible. He felt the muscles around him constrict, heard a stuttered moan- " _D-duo_ "- and that was all it took to send him over the edge.

They lay there afterward, both staring up at the ceiling, Wufei's shoulders propped against a pillow, Duo sprawled lower with one hand behind his head and the other drawing patterns against the skin of his bedmate's thigh.

"You are entirely capable," Wufei said through the silence after the air around them had cooled.

Duo's lips quirked crookedly, straining his neck to glance upwards at the man. "It was that good, 'Fei?"

He received a scowl for his lame attempt at humor. "I _mean_ for this assignment. I know you can handle yourself. I trust that you will come home with perhaps only a couple of broken bones this time."

Duo gave his leg a sharp pinch. Wufei chuckled softly. " _And_ you are entirely capable in other important departments as well."

"Better." Duo turned and crawled up to lay on his side. "I like it when we fight. We should do it more often."

Lips met his forehead gently. "I'd say we've mastered the art of it."

Relaxing into the touch, Duo breathed out a warm sigh. Yeah, he had to agree with that. And he was thankful to have yet another skill to add to his current resumé on the subject. He just hoped he wouldn't have to be using it on anyone else ever again.


End file.
